1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to connectors with contacts inserted therein, the contacts including staggered portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connectors are used to place electrical devices in communication with one another. A connector includes contacts that transmit signals to an electrical device or another connector.
Connectors may be connected to printed circuit boards. One type of connector includes a connector body into which contacts are inserted after the connector body is manufactured. FIGS. 14A to 15 show an example of a known connector 3000 that includes contacts 1000 shown in FIG. 13. FIG. 13 is a side view of the contact 1000. FIG. 14A is a top perspective view of the known connector 3000. FIG. 14B is a bottom perspective view of the known connector 3000. FIG. 15 is a top perspective cross-sectional view of the known connector 3000.
As shown in FIG. 13, a contact 1000 includes a base section 1010 with a tail 1011, an arm 1021, and a barb 1031 extending from the base section 1010. The tail 1011 includes a stub 1014 for mechanically supporting the contact 1000 in the connector 3000, and a leg 1013 for connecting the connector 3000 to a printed circuit board (not shown). Solder may be deposited on the leg 1013 to help form a mechanical and electrical connection between the connector 3000 and the printed circuit board. Typically, the connector 3000 would be reflowed/soldered to the printed circuit board. Instead of providing the solder on the leg 1013 of the contact 1000, the fusible material or solder could be provided on the printed circuit board to which the connector 3000 is to be soldered.
The arm 1021 of the contact 1000 includes a contact section 1020 that contacts a corresponding contact when the connector 3000 is mated to a printed circuit board or another connector. The arm 1021 of the contact 1000 fits a slot 3031 along an inner wall 3030 of the connector 3000. The barb 1031 of the contact 1000 includes a tip 1030 that is arranged to be inserted into a barb hole 3040 of the connector 3000. The barb 1031, when inserted into the barb hole 3040, helps to secure and position the contact 1000 in the connector 3000. The barb hole 3040 may pass fully through the connector 3000, thereby providing access to the tip 1030 to aid in insertion and removal of the contact 1000 from the connector 3000.
The connector 3000 also includes alignment pins 3070, which guide the connector 3000 to the proper location and orientation on a printed circuit board to which the connector 3000 is to be attached.
As described above, the connector 3000 is connected to a printed circuit board by solder. Another method of connecting a connector to a printed circuit board is by a press-fit engagement with the printed circuit board. In press-fit mounting, a connector is pressed down on a printed circuit board with a force large enough to fully insert contacts of the connector into corresponding plated through-holes in the printed circuit board.
The connector 3000 is only suitable to be connected to a printed circuit board by solder, due to the contacts 1000 being arranged to be inserted into the connector 3000 in a press-fit manner. The press-fit arrangement of the contacts 1000 also allows the connector 3000 to be connected to a printed circuit board without the need for a reflow oven.
Furthermore, since the legs 1013, the stubs 1014, and the barbs 1031 of each of the contacts 1000 in the connector 3000 are all substantially aligned with each other adjacent contacts 1000 may cause undesirable signal interference with each other.